The goal of this proposal is to enhance the development of the Animal Resources Complex (ARC) at North Carolina Central University (NCCU). The ARC is the centralized animal care facility at NCCU and is located on the lower floor of the Julius L. Chambers Biomedical/Biotechnology Research Institute. Investigators in cancer, cardiovascular, and neuroscience research programs use mice, rats, and hamsters as disease models. Zebrafish are used in studies in developmental biology. Biomedical activities are expanding at NCCU as new biology and chemistry faculty members are developing research programs. NCCU is also developing the Biomanufacturing Research Institute & Technology Enterprise (BRITE) Center of Excellence. The BRITE program trains undergraduate and graduate students for the biotechnology and biomanufacturing industrial workforces. Ten scientists with industrial and academic backgrounds have been recruited into the BRITE program. Some of these scientists have begun to develop biomedical research programs. Therefore, funds are requested to address the following specific aims: 1) To renovate six cubicles to make them independent housing units with properly operating doors, separate lighting, and laminar airflow; 2) To purchase caging equipment to house rodents on approved protocols supported by PHS funds; and 3) To purchase three biological safety cabinets for use in a cubicle area, a rodent housing room, and a procedure/surgical suite. The long-term goal of the animal care program at NCCU is to acquire accreditation by the Association for Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC). Completion of the proposed developments would significantly improve the animal care program at NCCU. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]